Finding The Happy Ending
by Redblack-24
Summary: They say that only heroes are granted the thing everyone truly desires: a happy ending. Villains on the other hand, aren't so fortunate. But what if there was one who was considered both? Who had the potential to fall into either side? But then again, it's what you do who defines your fate. And the same goes for another frosty character flying around Storybrooke.
1. Triple Deception

**(Enchanted Forest)**

Snow White was once again on the run from Regina; finding it difficult to escape through the woods while the black knights are on horseback. It's only a matter of time before she was finally cornered by four of Regina's knights.

"There's no where to run now Snow White-!"

A strange, thick fog suddenly rolled in. The sound of something freezing could be heard. Once the fog dissipated, Snow saw that the guards had been frozen solid. And yet she was somehow spared.

"You should probably be more careful next time!" An unknown voice called from above.

Snow looked up to see a white-haired teenager with a long shepherd's crook-like staff in his hand sitting on a low hanging tree branch, floating down to stand in front of Snow, who was amazed that she was saved,

"If I hadn't saved you sooner you would've been skewered. Oh, sorry, Jack Frost."

He held his hand out to shake. Snow shook his hand, which began to freeze over, making her take her hand back.

"Sorry, I have that effect on people." He said nodding over to the frozen knights, "So...what brings a princess to my side of the forest?"

"I think it's obvious. I need to get as far from here as possible."

"Ah. I think I can help you with that. Come with me, I know a shortcut."

**(Line)**

The two ventured on through the woods with Jack leading the way. Night had nearly fallen.

"Now as soon as we get out of these woods, we'll find a town to stay at for the night when it gets dark." Jack said.

"We can't. We have to keep moving or they'll find us."

"Oh so there's an us now?"

"You saved me from the Queen's knights. She won't take that kindly."

"I see. Look, we'll only stay the night and in the morning we'll get going until I can drop you off. Sound like a plan. Let's get going, cause I don't think those knights will stay frozen much longer.

The next day, after staying in a nearby village, Snow and Jack were taking the road. Snow was still skeptical of the two staying elusive out in the open,

"Are you sure we should be taking the road? It'd be easier for them to find us."

"They might be expecting us to hide in the woods. Better to hide in plain sight. Besides you have me protecting you."

A rustling noise from the bushes got the pair's attention.

"What was that?" Snow asked.

"Relax, it's probably a squirrel or something-"

One of the black nights fell from the treetops; sword drawn.

Jack immediately froze the knight's wrists and ankles together, causing him to fall down,

"Something tells me he didn't come alone."

Five other knights appeared from the bushes. Jack managed to defeat them. Exhausted, Jack fell to the ground and laughed,

"That was fun."

Jack then jumped back up; he's spotted something,

"Snow!"

Snow quickly turned, only to see nothing there. Something suddenly hit her head with enough force to knock her unconscious. Her attacker is revealed to be Jack.

"Okay boys, excellent job. Now let's get her back to Regina."

**(Dark Palace - Dungeon) **

Snow awoke imprisoned in a jail cell. Jack stood just outside. Something differed between her cell and the others however: the lock on her cell is made of ice,

"Didn't anyone tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"How could you?"

"Oh it's simple really, see Regina has information on a particular person I need, and if I brought you in...well you get the idea."

"Jack, she's going to kill me."

Jack now has a look of guilt,

"She has my father. I had no choice. I'm sorry Snow."

Jack vanished in a cloud of blue smoke.

**(Dark Palace - Throne Room)**

Regina is pacing on the terrace when Jack reappears.

"We're you successful?" Regina asked.

"I have what you wanted. Let's leave it at that."

"Good."

Regina started walking away_._

"You may have forgotten _your majesty_, but we had an agreement. Now where is my father?"

Regina simply laughed,

"You have a pretty fiery temper for someone so...icy-"

Out of fury, Jack had frozen Regina's feet to the floor,

"Very funny Frost."

"Where are you keeping him?"

Regina simply grinned despite the situation,

"Didn't I tell you? Your father came here, forced his way past my guards and told me send a search party after you disappeared. Naturally he was imprisoned for trespassing, and I had to "clean out" his cell to make room for Snow White."

Instead of sadness or anger, Jack simply laughed,

"You didn't have to tell me. I already knew a long time before this. I also lied to you about something."

"And that would be?"

Jack whispered,

"Just between you and me, I lied when I said her lock wouldn't melt."


	2. The Legend Begins

On a frozen lake, ice cutters could be seen sawing blocks of ice into smaller pieces. One of the ice cutters stopped, and looked around; someone was not with him,

"Jack!"

A voice came from behind a large boulder on the shore,

"What?"

"Get over here and work! It's not your job to be laying around!"

A tall, lean boy around the age of eighteen came from behind the boulder. He had brown eyes and pitch black hair, and wore an old, patchy brown cloak. He held a small round block of ice in his hand; carving something into it.

"What's that in your hand?" The Ice Cutter asked.

Jack quickly hid it back behind the boulder,

"Nothing."

Going back to the boulder, it is revealed that etched in the ice is a carving of Elsa, the Princess of kingdom nearby.

Jack was now next to the other ice cutters, trying without success to cut a small ice block. Compared to the others, Jack looked rather small. The others simply tried to continue instead of watching Jack embarrass himself,

"I still don't see how you think I can do this. I don't exactly have the build for it."

"As my son, you need to learn to follow in your father's footsteps." The Ice Cutter, Jack's father told him sternly.

"I'm not following in those huge snowshoes of yours. Gah! I told you I can't cut this!"

"If you'd came with me when you were younger instead of venturing off into the woods everyday, you, you might of ended up like that Kristoff boy over there!"

Jack's father pointed to Kristoff, another Ice Cutter around Jack's age, who had been cutting his fifth or six block while Jack and his father were falling far behind.

"What's to idolize over him for? He shares carrots with a reindeer!"

Kristoff placed a carrot in front of Sven, Kristoff's..."brother" who took the first bite before Kristoff finished it.

"See?"

"You still could stand to be like him."

**-(Line)-**

Inside of a small two-story cabin, Jack's father sat at a table drinking away his disappointment when Jack came rushing inside,

"Father, I've finally gotten it done!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've filled the whole sled! The entire Arendelle shipment!"

Jack's father quickly rushed from the table and exited the house to see the sled filled to the top with perfectly cut.

"How did-"

"It's not exactly mine...its Kristoff's."

Jack's father looked disappointed.

"Look, I know that I stole it, but he could finish more of these in the time it'd take us to deliver! So really, it's as if I never stole it in the first place!"

Jack's father still looked reluctant before going with the idea,

"Alright, son. We'll go and deliver this sled. But! I don't want anything to go wrong! Understand?"

"I promise."

**-(Line)**

Jack and his father had arrived in Arendelle with Jack's father holding the reins to the horses.

Jack's father got out of the sled after they arrived at the castle gates.

"I'm going to tell the guards to let us in. Wait here, hold the horses, and DON'T let them go."

"I won't."

Jack continued to sit there, silently; constantly gazing around the kindgom.

The whole town was in a lively mood. Today was the coronation of the new Queen. Jack was hoping that he could stay long enough to see her.

For some reason before today, the kingdom's gates had been closed. Something was apparently wrong with the Princess, making the late King and Queen close the gates thirteen years ago.

Jack's father thought that it was because the King and Queen believed that their daughters were "too glorious and pampered to live among peasants". Others said that the Princess was horribly deformed.

Jack didn't believe in either one. The last, and first, time he and his father went to Arendelle, Jack remembered seeing a girl looking out one of the castle windows. He thought that that was her, and clearly there was nothing wrong with her. She was definately not deformed, and Jack knew in his heart she didn't seem stuck up. He wondered if he would ever see her again.

Luck was on his side that day.

After his eyes aimlessly wandered around his surroundings, he stopped. There in her room, dressed for her coronation, Elsa, who like Jack, was peering out of her bedroom window around the city.

His daze loosened his grip on the reins, and just as Elsa noticed Jack was there and looked back at him. He waved at her, and just barely saw her return the expression before something startled the horses.

They pulled the sled out of control with Jack still on as the sled zoomed toward the docks. He was able to separate the horses from the sled before it came crashing off of the pier.

Jack resurfaced and climbed back onto the docks, only to find a crowd of people all rushing to see what was the matter, and in the center of the crowd, is Jack's father, who was not happy as he watched the blocks of ice and the sled sink,

"I ask you to do ONE THING! AND YOU MESS IT UP!"

"Something riled the horses! I couldn't stop them from going out of control!"

"That wasn't just it, you were being lazy. You didn't even care about what you were doing."

"Yes, I was gazing around the city, but why is that such a bad thing?! I never go anywhere besides home and the lake!"

"Now I can see why you never want to work. You are lazy."

Jack finally lost it,

"I am not lazy, I am not an ice cutter like you dream of me being, despite that I have more important things I could be doing with my life, and you are a terrible father! Mother would have understood me more than you ever could!"

"How dare you. You are nothing more than a lazy, selfish boy!"

"I'm practically a man! And if what you said is what I am then you're nothing more than a foolish old man!"

His father suddenly stopped, and thought to himself,

"Yes...I was foolish...to think that I could ever use my time with you. I should have known you were weak."

He turned away,

"From this day onward: I have no son."

Jack took this to his heart, and ran off through the crowd, out of Arendelle, and far off into the mountains.

**-(Line)-**

A large snowstorm hit that night. Oddly it seemed to have come out of nowhere. And even more odd was that it was summer!

Jack was struggling to get through the heavy blizzard. It was nearly impossible to see through as the wind continually whipped snow in his face.

He was dying. Freezing to death.

He couldn't hold out much longer, until something, or rather, someone appeared and greeted Jack with a strange laughing sound.

He looked over to see Rumplestiltskin who was sitting calmly on a fallen log in front of warm fire as the snow and wind went around him,

"Lovely weather this evening, isn't it?"

Jack was near the point of freezing to death; barely able to speak,

"Y-You-You're-"

Rumple did that signature bow of his as he introduces himself,

"Rumplestiltskin."

"Wh-What-"

**"**Come closer to the fire dear boy, it's freezing out there!"

Jack entered the circle which glowed in a circular shape upon entry. The spell seemed to be protecting him and Rumple from the storm. Almost instantly he began to thaw.

"There we are. Better? You're all covered in frost my boy. They should call you Jack Frost."

"Yes, thank you, and how did you no my name?"

"Nevermind that. Now why is it that a youth such as yourself is out in the cold on a night like this? I will say the weather's a bit strange for summer."

**"**I going to start a new life. Far away. If I only knew where I was going. Why do you care?"

"I take it upon myself to assit those in need. So long as they return the favor that is. And I might just be the one to help you."

"Why should I trust you? I've heard all of the rumors. They say many things about what you do to "help others" and none of them end well."

"Really? Are they just about as true as the things your father says about you?"

This caught Jack's attention,

"How would you help me?"

Rumple was now amused; he had his next victim. He made the same laugh again,

"What kind of life would you want to live?"

Jack thinks about this for not even a moment. He looks outside the circle and chooses.

"I want to be able to survive in cold that no one would be able to live in. And I also wish to be able to do my work in peace."

Jack took out of his pocket the block of ice he had carved Elsa's imagine into.

"My, my, that looks like quite the impressive handiwork. I may have just the thing for you! But it will however cost you."

"I didn't realize it would. I'm sorry but I don't have very much gold."

"Why must everyone assume I require gold? No, what I was thinking, was something that is of great value to you. Something such as that."

He pointed down to Jack's sculpture of Elsa. At first Jack was unsure, but giving it a minutes thought, he handed it to Rumple,

"Very good."

"I can make another anyway."

"Ah, but this one is special. It was inspiration that drove you to crafting this. Something such as that can't be repeated."

"I just want one favor then."

"Which is?"

"I want you to freeze it. Freeze it so cold that it will never melt."

Rumple waved his hand over it, coating the block of ice in a magic aura which vanished almost as soon as it appeared,

"There, now it will not melt."

"Thank you."

"Now as for your new life."

He pulled a small vial out of his vest, and handed it to Jack,

"Simply drink this, and you shall be born again into your new life."

Jack at first didn't take Rumple seriously,

"Really? I have to drink this strange potion that the DARK ONE gave me and expect it not to kill me?"

"Well if you want, I've got something for that as well-"

"I don't believe you. How do I know that I won't freeze to death? Or-or-or die once it hits my tongue?"

"That's simply going to have to be something you'll find out for yourself the dearie!"

Rumple disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Jack alone back in the cold. He was colder than ever, even after a few minutes of being out of the circle which had also disappeared. He has only one choice.

He uncorked the bottle and drank it, just as he saw a bright blue flash of light strike his heart. Suddenly he could barely stand. Something was wrong.

That's when he fell down the hill and after rolling off a cliff, lands in a luminescent, clear green, and which was somehow thawed.

He struggled against whatever's happening to him to get out of the water, but it was to no avail, and he sank. Everything turned black.

Jack was dead.

Air bubbles immdiatley began popping to the surface when Jack suddenly shot up and out of the pool. Somehow he had come back to life, but something was now very different. His hair was now white and his eyes were a clear ice blue.


End file.
